


A Super Shipping War

by kahlen369



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fanfiction, Fanfiction Staples, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fanon, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Meta, Multiple Pairings, POV Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Queer Themes, Tropes, basically a love letter to fanfiction and fandom, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: Lena is anerd, who is all too familiar with the concept of fanfiction. Reading about the specific strange breed of RPF that involve people she actually knows, however, starts with Andrea sending her links tosexually explicitstories shipping her brother with his best friend.  It starts as morbid curiosity, and grows into a vaguely fun hobby over the years.When Lena reads the first fic, which is essentially porn with little plot, of her with Supergirl, she's mostly just glad to see someone writing not horrible things about her.But then, the newly dubbed SuperCorp ship starts to sail with shocking speed, quickly competing with the equally fast to grow KarLena ship, turning into a ridiculous shipping war that is even more ridiculous to those who know the truth.Even so, to Lena, what starts as a lighthearted distraction grows into something of an obsession, as the myriad of stories make her laugh, cry and wonder in turn, all while making her further yearn for her best friend (in both alteregos).If so many believe that a Luthor and a Super are meant to be together, then maybe they have a chance after all...-aka supercorp read supercorp fanfic
Relationships: All the ships - Relationship, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Lena Luthor/Reader, Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Mentioned Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Mentioned Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Lex Luthor, mentioned Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 33
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a wild and cracky ride lol...

Lena Luthor was a huge _nerd._ That meant she was very familiar with just about every major sci-fi and fantasy series from Star Wars to Harry Potter to Buffy the Vampire Slayer to everything in between, including the cult classics that ended too soon (she definitely signed the Firefly petition and practically rioted when it failed). More than just the source material, she was familiar with nerd culture, namely the copious amount of fanworks that cropped up around it, from cosplay to commentary to fanart to fanfiction.

The last one was something of her favorite guilty pleasure. Ever since Lena was a teenager and first stumbled onto fanfiction.net and livejournal, she’d been pretty much hooked on the concept and execution of fanfiction. If she was being perfectly honest, she may or may not have tried her hand at writing some fic herself, but this was an endeavor she quickly gave up on, as she recognized her strengths did _not_ lie in creative writing. 

So, Lena was more than familiar with the kind of ridiculous, wonderful, beautiful and occasionally all too embarrassingly bad world of writing doorstopper novels about characters for free out of sheer love for them. 

The world of RPF, or real person fic, however, was a different sort of ball game though, _especially_ when it involved people she knew, and even more especially when it involved _herself_. 

Lena had somehow managed to escape this part of fandom culture until the horrible fateful day she was sent a link on her phone. She could probably blame everything that followed all on Andrea. Her ex-best friend had been the one to point it out to her first, by teasing about all the fic she found online about her brother. It turned out that Lex had a not so shocking amount of fic written about him. Entirely too much of it involved explicit acts that should never be read by his sibling. 

At least Lena had paid it forward and managed to tease Lex about it too. Enduring the torture of endless ReaderxLex fics that involved anatomically incorrect sex was worth it to see the look of sheer horror and disgust cross her brother’s normally unflappable expression. 

Unfortunately, he’d regained his usual demeanor all too quickly. 

It quickly became her new goal to find the worst of fics and send it to him to break that composure. The new game was a fun distraction in between earning two graduate degrees and conducting research on nanotechnology with Jack.

-

As the press caught wind of his friendship with intrepid reporter and similar public figure, Clark Kent, the trend of stories written about him changed into shipping him with Clark instead, or Clex, as the fans quickly dubbed it. 

His strained relationship with their mutual acquaintance Superman was a source of much drama and angst for several fics. Lois Lane, Clark’s actual girlfriend, tended to be either ignored, treated as a beard or turned into a horrible person so they could freely pair him up with Lex instead. A more sexually free-spirited writers made the, a triad instead. 

To Lena’s disgust, the explicit nature of the stories did _not_ lessen, and it was quickly made clear that teenage girls had even less idea of human anatomy when it came to _gay_ sex. 

Then there were the fics that had _her_ in it. Or, at least, a character with her name slapped over it, anyway. Usually she played small bit parts, the supportive sister or enthusiastic matchmaker to Lex’s budding romances. For most of them she didn’t really have much characterization, which was unsurprising, really. 

While as a Luthor, she’d always grown up in the public eye, the lion’s share of the attention, in and out of the house, had always gone to her older brother. Lena had not minded it one bit, far preferring the relative anonymity being in his shadow gave her. 

That wasn’t to say there weren’t a few pieces that chose to focus on her. But these were even more disturbingly sexual in nature, so she very firmly decided not to even look at those. 

-

Then Lex went _mad_.

-

There was quite a drop in fanfics about Lex after that, though there was an uptick in fics that essentially bashed him. Those were hard to read, but even more disturbing was the faction of writers who seemed determined to not only absolve him of all wrongdoing but paint him as some kind of martyr. 

Lena stopped looking through fics tagged with Lex’s name after that. She didn’t exactly have much free time anyway, not with her life imploding so thoroughly, with her brother on trial and then jailed, her relationship with Jack abruptly ending, as she took on the mantle of CEO for the family company she was determined to drag back into the light kicking and screaming. 

-

Needless to say, Lena was busy enough with things that thought of fanfics of any kind, let alone the ones involving her, were far from her mind. 

Even so, there were still automatic alerts for her name anytime it was posted anywhere on the web, which her PR team typically handled. But there were the old alerts for her name on fanfic sites that she had never actually lost, having forgotten to do so in the midst of everything going on. 

So, Lena was aware from the moment the very first fanfic was posted, which happened not long after the incident at her first press conference in National City and Clark Kent wrote a shockingly flattering article about her. 

It was not the first fanfic written with her as the main character ever, of course. No, that dubious honor went to a truly disturbing ReaderxLena which had taken one of her life appearances at a Luthorcorp gala for inspiration. 

The fact that she was all of _sixteen_ during that point in time seemed to be a non-issue to them. Lena supposed she should be thankful they at least tagged it underage. Shuddering at the unpleasant memory, she focused back on the present.

No, this was not the first fanfic about her, but it was the first fanfic on what would later be dubbed _Supercorp_. Her eyes skimmed over the summary, before she moved onto the story.

-

> **My Hero** by girlslikegirlslikeme
> 
> _After Supergirl saves Lena Luthor during her conference, the CEO decides to personally thank her hero for her efforts afterward. PWP_
> 
> [ …Lena beckoned the hero closer, her red painted lips curved into a seductive smirk. Faced with such an alluring sight, Supergirl could only follow like a moth to a flame. They drew closer to each other, until they were barely a hair’s breadth apart, and she could see the tiny flecks of gold in Lena’s green eyes. She watched them darken, growing molten with lust that Supergirl could feel sparking dangerously in her own veins too. 
> 
> It was hard to say who moved first, but in an instant, they had bridged the gap between them, lips locking in a tight embrace. Lena’s lips were soft, and her mouth wet and eager. When her tongue first slipped inside hers, she could feel electricity spark down across her spine. 
> 
> The kiss went on for what seemed like ages, until Lena finally drew back to take a deep breath. Despite all the power inside of her, Supergirl had never felt more powerful than this moment, when Lena Luthor looked at her with those bright green eyes turned dark with lust. Her ruby red lips were bruised, the lipstick smudged. 
> 
> Lena was panting, breathless and looking rather debauched after but a single kiss. What would she look like, arched in ecstasy during a climax? How much more beautiful would she look, after she was thoroughly _fucked?_ Supergirl was very eager to find out the answer…]

-

Reading the fic itself, which was fairly short, was quick work. There was barely a paragraph to setup the encounter before it jumped straight into sex. She doubted anyone was complaining, judging by the comments. Several seemed to have given up on words entirely, leaving reviews that consisted entirely of fire and thumbs up emojis. 

Lena supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that it was yet another sexually explicit fic. The writers on these sites were certainly sexually frustrated, it seemed. At least this one had a much better grasp on human anatomy than the ones she read in the past. 

It was always a strange experience to read about herself, especially when it was in a context like this. But Lena was used to keeping a public persona that was separate and different from her true self anyway. This was sort of more of the same. These people weren’t writing about her, but essentially a fictional version of herself that she showed the public. 

Anyway, as it’s description suggested, the story was basically just an excuse to write lesbian erotica, which, as a woman who also loved women herself, she could hardly judge. The story could’ve been any two women, really, excluding references to superpowers and complicated family history. Lena knew exactly how starved the queer community was for any scrap of representation in the media. A good chunk of her own teenage years had been spend in various fandoms scouring for scraps of queer content, after all.

Though she’d never explicitly come out about her sexuality, Lena had made no secret of the fact that she had also dated women. It had made her into something of an LGBTQA+ icon, which not even all the horrible business with Lex could completely tarnish. Not to say there wasn’t quite a vocal section who had deemed her just as bad as the rest of her family or there weren’t people who seemed to take this as an opportunity to be homophobic, but Lena tried her best not to notice those, when there were still some ardent fans who were determined to believe in her. Those mattered far more than the usual haters she was used to dealing with anyway. 

If some of her more ardent fans were all too keen to ship her with Supergirl in some kind of star-crossed lovers scenario, who was she to judge? So, if Lena left a kudos on it, well, she had to give the writer some credit. It was fairly good writing, and she wanted to encourage creativity amongst the youth, after all. 

Besides, Lena was a fully-functioning bisexual with eyes who could see the _appeal_ of their resident superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next months, as Lena Luthor and L-Corp made their mark on National City, and in the world of fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun coming up with and writing these fake fics lol ;)
> 
> see if you can spot the references :P

Over the next months, as Lena Luthor and L-Corp made their mark on National City, she kept meeting Supergirl, mostly in life-threatening situations that seemed to be happening with increasing frequency these days. It was almost hard to imagine she’d once lived a life (mostly) blissfully free of such threats surrounding her, considering their ever present state nowadays. 

Obviously, the press all too eagerly covered the relationship between this Super and Luthor, running itself amok with all sorts of speculation regarding its nature. Most of it was not very complimentary to Lena, which she mostly expected, even if there was a stab of the disappointment anyway. 

At least the non-mainstream public seemed to be far more accepting of her.

Over the last few months, the Lena Luthor and Supergirl tag exploded with fanfic, all pairing the two together, with the admittedly clever ship name of Supercorp. 

Lena wondered if it was narcissistic or creepy of her to be reading stories about herself. Then again, some of them featured her acting so unlike her, it was easier to see them as entirely different sometimes. 

In the end, Lena told herself that after having her name and reputation dragged through the mud repeatedly, despite all her attempts at doing good, it was nice to see people who didn’t see her as just another monster of a Luthor. 

They could see she was just trying to do good, to right the wrongs her family had made. They saw her as the hero she wanted to be so much that they paired with a literal superhero. It was an interesting choice, she had to admit, very star-crossed lovers (she’d seen those exact words used in far too many a fic), opposites attract.

As she’d admitted to herself before, Lena could see the appeal in Supergirl. Aesthetically, they certainly made quite a pair, blonde and blue versus black and green. But while these stories certainly made the Super and Luthor dynamic a mere speedbump in a grand romance for the ages, in reality, Lena would be happy if they could manage to have a genuine friendship at some point.

Whatever attraction she might’ve felt towards the blonde hero, their complicated family histories made doing anything about it a Very Bad Idea, in her mind. Still, while she wasn’t falling in love or ever going to consider a relationship beyond a professional one with the hero in real life, it was sort of fun to imagine it in another life. 

The fans seemed to agree too, judging by all the various alternate universe fics she’d seen. 

-

> **I Knew You Were Trouble** by thislove1989 
> 
> _Lena Luthor is the newest pop sensation, who rocketed to the charts with her debut single, “Be Your Own Hero”. She is currently on a national tour across the country with reigning pop queen, Linda “Supergirl” Sanvers, for her “Stronger Together Tour”, named after her current best-selling album._
> 
> [...Supergirl was a myth, a legend, the kind of woman who stood tall and proud as she sang out anthem after anthem with superhuman grace and efficiency. Lena was nervous, she could admit to herself. Who wouldn’t be? Supergirl was her hero, the woman who’d inspired her to become a singer herself, who was the not-so-secret inspiration behind her hit single, even. 
> 
> By now, Lena had told the story about a hundred times. She’d met Supergirl two years ago at a signing as a fan, and, like the mess she was, she had spilled out her entire sob story like it meant something. But to Supergirl, it did mean something, or at least, she made it seem that way. She told her to be her own hero, and ever since then, Lena had tried her best to follow the advice. 
> 
> All the way to the top of the charts, in fact. That was a twist Lena had never seen coming, all her dreams aside. Something even harder to imagine? The fact that she was now on a national tour with her idol, inspiration and longtime crush. Who she was going to be meeting very soon. It was enough to make Lena want to scream into a pillow like a thirteen-year-old girl again. She eyed the pillows on the sofa in her dressing room. Maybe a good scream would do her nerves some good? 
> 
> But before she could act on it, there was a knock on her door, starting her out of her thoughts. Panicked, Lena quickly called out, “It’s open!” 
> 
> An instant later, the door was open, and Lena was standing face to face with Supergirl herself (and a small entourage of other people she hardly noticed). There was a warm smile on the star’s face as she said, “Hi there! I’m so glad to see you again, Lena Luthor.” 
> 
> “Y-you remember me?” Lena asked, dumbstruck.“Of course. You’re hard to forget, you know, especially now. _Be Your Own Hero_ , right?” Supergirl replied with a smile and a twinkle in her blue eyes that made Lena’s heart skip a few beats…]  
>   
> 

-

Lena had a fondness for the AU stories in particular. It felt a lot less creepy, for one, since there were far fewer facts taken from her real life. It was much easier to see people as characters, when often the only thing tying it to them at all was their names. 

Speaking of, there seemed to be little general consensus on Supergirl’s real name. There were a wide variety of first and last names used by different writers on the site. From relatively ordinary names like Amanda Walker or Mary Jane, to clearly alien-inspired names like T’hessa Th’galla or Valka Ngulvo, there were often as many different names as stories.

Some names were definitely better choices than others. One fic literally just called her Jane Doe. Quite a few fics didn’t bother at all and just put [SG’s real name] every time her real name was mentioned. Perhaps that was the smarter choice, to simply allow the reader to make up their own favored name for her, but it did make for some clunky reading. 

Still, the nerdy side of her appreciated the ones who went the extra mile in their writing and included name meaning or research into alien culture.   
  
-

> **Supergirl III: The Movie** by filmnerd007
> 
> _Academy Award winning actress Melissa Martin once again stars as Supergirl, playing alongside newcomer Lena Luthor, who plays Supergirl’s fellow superhero and rumored love interest, Emerald, in the third installment of the franchise. If the rumors are true, this would make Supergirl the first mainstream LGBTQ+ superhero to play on screen. According to even more rumors, however, the chemistry between the two leading ladies is happening off-screen too!_
> 
> -
> 
> [...Lena could admit that she might’ve had a bit of a crush on Supergirl. Who wouldn’t? A beautiful badass woman with a firm moral compass was truly admirable and attractive, after all. The crush may or may not have also extended to the woman who played her too. Melissa Martin was an incredible actress, and Lena could only hope she’d be able to match her talents and accomplishments someday. It was all perfectly—mostly—innocent, no matter what her friends teased. 
> 
> When Lena had rather suddenly decided to become an actress herself, she’d entertained herself with fantasies of meeting Supergirl herself. Unfortunately, while she had glimpsed the woman at a distance during several industry events and afterparties, she’d yet to actually talk to the woman. Frankly, after a few years, she’d sort of given up on the notion of actually meeting her crush. 
> 
> Then, her agent called her with an audition. The latest installment of the Supergirl franchise was looking for new actors. Needless to say, Lena had gone to the audition, and passed several rounds of it well enough to make it here, to the chemistry reading with Melissa herself. 
> 
> Lena tried very hard to control her urge to fangirl. She was a professional, damnit. Being the talented actress that she was, she was thankfully able to plaster a believably neutral expression despite the palpitations in her heart as she finally found herself face to face and entirely too close to Supergirl. 
> 
> Her character, Emerald, was supposed to be a cool and slightly cocky new superhero on the block. Channeling her inner Emerald, Lena gave the other woman a smirk, as she quipped according to the script, “ _You’re_ Supergirl, huh? Well, I see the reports on you have been highly exaggerated.”
> 
> Supergirl shook her head and leaned closer, so close that Lena could see the tiny flecks of gold in her blue eyes and feel the slight exhale of her breath. For a moment, Lena forgot herself, finding herself entirely transfixed by all the tiny details in the other woman’s face, and those entirely too pretty lips…]  
>   
> 

-

There were as many different guesses about Supergirl’s secret identity as there were on her true name, though there were slightly more recurring options, as some careers seemed to be popular picks. 

These were mostly law enforcement, such as cops or federal agents, clearly taking cues from her heroic persona. A popular trope for these was having Supergirl sweep in to help solve cases she couldn’t solve as a cop or agent and vice versa. “Case fics” which focused more on the heroics, with romance as a mere subplot, were popular in this sub-genre of fic. 

Less appealing to her was the also unfortunately popular trope of having Supergirl arrest or investigate Lena through her job. Of course, it was usually a frame job of some sort, and Supergirl believed firmly in her innocence by the end of it all, but it was all a bit too real to her. Lena had suffered through a rather exhausting investigation by law enforcement after her brother’s arrest, after all. Even after her innocence was proven, she knew many still believed she was hiding something.

So, Lena preferred the ones who seemed to take a very different direction for Supergirl’s cover job. They ranged from the strangely popular tattoo artist or florist, to the more sensible ones that had her as someone in the medical field, typically a doctor or paramedic. There seemed to be a story with just about every career out there, honestly, from journalist to lawyer to dancer. 

She’d even read a story where she was a _mime_ , of all things. 

Lena may or may not have snorted out loud at that one. It was ridiculous and hilarious and strangely adorable. It didn’t have the full-on _awww_ factor of the one story that had Supergirl as a dog walker surrounded by several fluffy puppies, but it had its own appeal. 

-

> **  
> Supergirl by Day, Stripper by Night** by sexytimes69
> 
> _When Lena Luthor is forced to join some business partners at a strip club, she finds herself drawn to a beautiful blonde stripper doing a very sexy version of Supergirl that seems strangely familiar._
> 
> [...There were plenty of reasons for Lena Luthor to hate the Old Boy’s Club that comprised most of L-Corp’s business partners. The fact that they were just the type of married men who frequented strip clubs too was one of them, and the fact that they’d rather forcefully suggested she join them was another. Lena’s sexuality was something of an open secret around certain circles, so she couldn’t even decline on the grounds of that. 
> 
> It wasn’t like Lena didn’t enjoy the sight of several beautiful and scantily clad women. But she had a hard time enjoying it surrounded by a bunch of old men who seemed all too eager to forget their marital vows in a haze of alcohol and lap dances. Needless to say, it was hard to find the sight of _that_ mess arousing. 
> 
> Downing another shot of whiskey, she tried to focus on the much more appealing sight on stage instead. The speakers were dramatically announcing the entrance of a new stripper, who was embodying National City’s resident hero. Lena found herself drawn to the blonde who was strutting about the stage in a much reduced version of the hero’s typical costume. The cape was still full-length though, she noted with an amused smirk. 
> 
> “Supergirl” was actually doing a very good impression of the hero. Her makeup was a bit too smoky and dark, but otherwise, she looked quite close. The attitude was pretty accurate too. She certainly projected the confidence of a being with superstrength, and she shone brightly in the dimly lit stage. 
> 
> There was something _very_ familiar about the blonde, though Lena wasn’t sure how. It wasn’t as though she knew any strippers well enough for that. As the woman drew closer, however, awareness seemed to prick at the edges of her mind. 
> 
> _Wait._ She _knew_ those eyes. Lena’s mouth dropped open in shock as the realization hit her. It was Supergirl—the _real_ Supergirl. Despite feeling the truth in her bones, her head reminded her it made no sense. _Why would the real Supergirl be working as a stripper pretending to be Supergirl?_ Clearly, this was just the three shots of whiskey she’d had talking…]

-

Speaking of, some seemed to take the ridiculous in the other direction. It was hard enough to believe Supergirl might somehow be a mime in her off-time, but to think she might be a stripper or a porn star instead? Not to disparage sex workers, which she thought was a perfectly valid career choice so long as it was chosen with informed consent involved, but she had a very hard time picturing their resident superhero stripping off her supersuit like that. 

Because, _of course_ , they usually made her “pretend” to be Supergirl too, in her strip shows or adult films. 

Honestly, after reading those fics, Lena wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to look the hero in the eye next time without bursting into laughter or blushing. Hopefully, by the next assassination attempt in need of rescue, she’d have a handle on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some not-quite explicit smut ahead (you'll be able to easily tell by the "title"), which cuts off right as it's about to get steamy, sorry, haha

Most of the sordid Luthor-Super history was very much a matter of public record, unfortunately. The bulk of it was centered around Lex and Superman, of course, but after she’d moved to National City and begun interacting more with Supergirl, their own history’s started getting more coverage too. 

While entirely too much of Lena’s life had become public record, especially after she stepped into the stoplight as L-Corp’s CEO, she tried to limit the personal information available to the public as much as possible. So, while most people could easily find the facts about her, like her age, schooling and work history, things like how she preferred to take her coffee or her favorite color were not. 

All the interviews she gave were strictly in a professional capacity, and personal questions, aside from those that involved her feelings about the rest of her family’s actions or on aliens in National City, were generally off limits. Not because Lena had strict rules for reporters, but simply because she didn’t exactly speak to the kind of outlets like that would ask what her favorite movie or song of the week was. 

So, despite living firmly within the public eye, most people didn’t _really_ know her, and Lena liked it that way.

It was something her PR team was constantly trying to get her stance on, recommending more personal interviews with said outlets and humanizing her so that she was less of a Luthor monster than the detractors made her out to be. At the very least, they begged her to make a public social media account. It would allow her to control what information was given out but still give _something_ out. 

Frankly though, Lena didn’t really want to give more of herself than she already had. L-Corp was her baby, the one that deserved to be talked about by the people, and so, L-Corp was the only one with official verified accounts, which was handled by an intern and checked over by the PR team.

Lena herself barely checked it, and tried not to look at the comments, for the sake of her (already not amazing) self-esteem. For as many fans she seemed to surprisingly have, she had even more unsurprising haters, who were all too eager to comment on how evil she and her company was regardless of the content of the actual post. 

It _was_ heartening though, to see the vocal minority of fans who did their best to defend her anyway. Sometimes, Lena did consider giving in and making an account just to be able to reach those fans, and the ones who wrote about her. 

Maybe someday. 

-

> **Talk to Me, Baby** by superbabe0301 
> 
> _Supergirl keeps on saving Lena Luthor because it’s the right thing to do. But it’s more than some superhero code that makes her stay behind to talk with her._
> 
> [...Supergirl hadn’t quite known what to expect of the youngest and most reclusive Luthor. Before this point, Lena Luthor had more or less kept away from the public eye, after all. 
> 
> The fact that her own family was targeting her certainly suggested that she was unlike the rest, that she was exactly as good as she seemed. But before he’d showed his hand and attacked Superman, Lex Luthor had seemed perfectly good too. Of course, regardless of any doubts about her true nature, Supergirl could not leave her to die. It was part of her hero code. So, she continued to save the new CEO of the redubbed L-Corp time and time again. 
> 
> It wasn’t quite part of her code to begin lingering to speak to the woman too, or to fly by her office when she didn’t seem to be in any danger. Lena Luthor was a mystery, and Supergirl couldn’t help but want to unravel her. Who was she beneath the public mask? 
> 
> Every short conversation that wasn’t about whatever or whoever was trying to kill her this time, was another piece of the puzzle. Slowly but surely, Supergirl began to accumulate a list of facts about Lena Luthor that the public did not know. 
> 
> There were some she expected: she was a literal chessmaster, and was a chess prodigy; she had more than a dozen patents to her name; she breathed black coffee like it was air; and she had a pilot’s license
> 
> Then, there were some she didn’t: she hated flying despite the pilot’s license; she did not like long walks on the beach; she loved sci-fi and fantasy, hated horror and musicals; and she had a secret love for Big Belly Burgers...]

-

Despite the lack of resources, the fans writing about her certainly were not deterred. Without any truly accurate information on the matter, they merely made quite an assortment of guesses about her interests and favorite. Their dedication was quite impressive, as was their imagination. Their accuracy, less so. Needless to say, some guesses were more accurate than others. 

A few—probably unintentionally—insulting fics liked to peg her as quite the useless damsel in distress, in need of Supergirl’s help for _everything_. Just because Lena didn’t have superpowers didn’t mean she was helpless! She certainly didn’t need Supergirl’s help running L-Corp, for example, as one definitely insulting story suggested.

At least most of the mischaracterization was less insulting. Sort of. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get quite as starry-eyed or sappy with anyone even if she were deeply in love with them—after all, she’d never been that way with Jack or Sam (and definitely _not_ with Veronica). The closest had been her puppy love with Andrea, when the both of them were young and naive enough that sweetness came a little more easily, even to two teenagers forced to grow up too soon. Lena didn’t think she was a miserable cynic or anything, but well, hopeless romantic, she was not any longer. 

In any case, Lena had to commend the ones that managed to get her character shockingly close. Most seemed to peg her as a nerd, probably due to the multiple degrees and patents she held. They quite accurately extrapolated her interest in common aspects of nerd culture, though Lena suspected it was really just a matter of the authors sneakily adding their own interests in. 

It was a little insulting that most of the fandom seemed to have her pegged as Slytherin though. Lena understood that was likely her Luthor name influencing the choice and tried not to take it personally that she was usually thrown into the “evil” house (not that everyone in it was actually evil, but that was the stereotype, after all).

She knew they didn’t mean anything by it, except for the drama of it all, probably, especially since the stories often made it a point that she was _not_ evil. Still, she would’ve thought all the nerdy characterization would’ve made it obvious that Lena Luthor was actually a _Ravenclaw_.

At least there were a few who clearly saw the light and characterized her as such, even if they were unfortunately not as popular as the others. Lena left kudos twice—as both a guest and her secret account—just to support them. 

-

> **A Luthor and a Super** by weDAheroes
> 
> _It’s your classic star-crossed romance. Supergirl/Sally Armstrong and Thorul II/Lena Luthor have both entered their respective family businesses, when a chance meeting while in their civilian identities sparks a secret relationship between them. (A/N: Not for superman fans or lex luthor (do those exist??) fans!)_
> 
> [...Lena Luthor was busy shopping at the local grocery store on a Wednesday night, when someone bumped into her. Lifting her head away from the bread section, she saw a pretty blonde woman around her age. There was something _very_ familiar about those blue eyes. Her mind was so busy trying to connect where they came from, she hardly heard the apology spilling from the blonde’s mouth. 
> 
> “...Supergirl?” Lena asked slowly, as the realization washed over her like a lightning strike. 
> 
> The woman flinched back, eyes wide in panic. _Bullseye_ , Lena thought. A superhero with a secret identity really ought to be better at keeping secrets. 
> 
> “Thorul II?” 
> 
> Then again, she clearly didn’t have much room to talk as Supergirl called out her own code name in question (she hated Lex for giving her such a stupid name that was basically just a rip off on his—sometimes, she wondered if Supergirl felt the same way towards Superman). Lena winced, just now realizing that outing Supergirl’s identity was basically the same as outing hers. Who else would know a superhero well enough to suspect their identity, after all?
> 
> “Let’s just pretend we never saw each other,” Lena suggested, gesturing to their baskets full of various food supplies. “We obviously have other priorities at the moment.”
> 
> Supergirl frowned, clearly feeling torn between the heroic instinct to catch a supervillain against the logic that said supervillain clearly wasn’t doing anything wrong at the moment. 
> 
> Lena raised a brow, saying pointedly, “I’m not going to go on a rampage at a _grocery store_. You can calm down, hero. I’m just looking at some bread.”
> 
> After a long pause, Supergirl’s tense shoulders fell, and she gave a slight smile as she suggested, “I like their cheese bread here. Really cheesy.” 
> 
> Her finger pointed towards several loaves on one of the upper shelves. It wasn’t really the kind of bread Lena was looking for but she recognized the olive branch for what it was and gave a slight smile of her own…]

-

Most of the time, Supergirl’s personality seemed to be essentially the same as when she had the cape on. In fact, there were many stories that focused entirely on her hero persona, making Supergirl a full-time job instead. With zero information available to the public about how the hero acted in her off time, it was a perfectly valid assumption. Frankly, it was the more believable one usually. 

Some seemed to have a little too much fun crafting a very different side for the superhero during her off-hours (or, still work hours, she supposed, just with a very different job, anyway), making the hero’s character off enough to break her immersion entirely. 

It was hard to believe the hero could have such a wildly different personality outside the costume, that she’d become someone shy and quiet, or angry and violent, or awkward and clumsy. Of course, that would definitely work better for a secret identity, so maybe they weren’t actually that off. 

But still, Lena had a hard time picturing Supergirl acting so out of character. She was used to the confident, battle-ready hero who never hesitated to jump into danger to save someone, even when that someone was from a family that had literally tried to destroy hers. 

Maybe the real problem with reading stories like those was that Lena personally knew the hero, making her hyper aware of the dissonance between their characters. Somehow it was more obvious when it was someone else and not herself. 

Still, even if she had a hard time believing Supergirl could be clumsy enough to drop things constantly despite her superspeed, or that she’d really blush quite so much, the image was adorable enough that she sort of wanted it to be true anyway. 

-

> **Dominating Miss Luthor** by 
> 
> _Supergirl and Lena Luthor are in an established BDSM (mistress/pet) relationship. When Lena Luthor disobeys her orders to run away during a battle, Supergirl must punish her for it afterwards. But Lena’s not exactly complaining._
> 
> [...Supergirl cornered her not long after the latest battle was over. As much as her pretty little pet was a sight for sore eyes, especially after that heart stopping moment when she thought Lena might’ve gotten badly hurt during the battle, but she knew she couldn’t show the relief on her face yet. After all, her pet still needed to be punished for her little stunt today.
> 
> “You’ve been a very bad girl,” the hero said sternly, crossing her arms. Raising a brow, she pointed out. “I ordered you to run away, pet. And what did you do?”
> 
> “I’m sorry, Supergirl.” Lena bright red lips were set in a deep pout, but her eyes weren’t as apologetic as her words. With a wobbly tremble, she defended herself, “I only wanted help.”
> 
> She shook her head, seemingly unmoved as she declared imperiously. “I know you did, pet, which is why your punishment for disobeying me will only be ten strikes instead of twenty.”
> 
> At this, Lena stilled, eyes going wide with fear (more an affectation than anything) and no small amount of lust. Under her mistress’ impatient gaze, she hurried to move into the proper position for her punishment—bent over her office desk, with her ass up in the air.
> 
> Supergirl approached her vulnerable bottom slowly, drawing out the suspense. With equal slowness, she lifted up Lena’s skirt, pulled down her panties and placed a hand against her bare ass, a finger swiping up against the copious amount of slick already leaking from her pussy. 
> 
> “Someone is eager,” she husked out teasingly, as Lena trembled in response, feeling her cunt desperately clench in anticipation. Before it could build too much though, Supergirl was pulling the hand away. It did not stay in the air for long. An instant later, her hand smacked loudly against her ass, making Lena cry out at the sudden pain. 
> 
> “And that’s one,” Supergirl noted calmly, as red bloomed across Lena’s pale skin, and she trembled further, awaiting the nine further strikes that composed of her punishment. If she was an especially good girl, maybe her mistress would reward her afterwards…]

-

So, as per usual, there was a _lot_ of explicit content. Indeed, the most popular stories on the site were generally just porn with some thinly veiled plot thrown in. Lena was used to it, expected it even, and wasn’t really phased by the thought of so many strangers writing about her in a sexual manner, and no doubt getting off to it. 

_Mostly_ . The real sticking point, aside from the vaguely creepy nature of it, if she thought too hard on it, was the fact that most of these stories seemed to make her _the bottom_ in the relationship. _Bottom Lena Luthor_ was a disturbingly popular tag with more than a hundred, largely explicit, fics to it. Lena wasn’t sure if she should be insulted by that fact or not. 

Alright, so she could see how they thought that, considering Supergirl’s superhuman strength, and the fact that she was unfortunately all too often a damsel for the hero to save—but it wasn’t like she was helpless. Like she’d said before, Lena Luthor could take care of herself. She was the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company! She had three PhDs! 

But, admittedly, most submissives were not necessarily submissive in their regular lives, and were, in fact, usually the opposite.

Alright, so, admittedly, Lena might have also played a more submissive role in her relationships with others in the past, and frankly, she might’ve been less annoyed at the assumption than creeped out by the fact that they’d somehow guessed _right_ , despite her public persona being the furthest thing from it she could make. 

Perhaps even more annoying was the fact that, yes, the image of getting dominated by Supergirl was not… as disturbing as it could’ve been. _It was hot, to be honest_ , she could admit that. Maybe a little too much, considering the way she could feel herself get a little wet after reading the fic where she was so thoroughly dominated by the hero. 

_Fuck, she really was a bottom wasn’t she?_ Lena thought, feeling a red flush run down her neck. Well, it was fine. It wasn’t like she was really in denial about it. She knew she was a bottom, okay. But only in the bedroom, and only for certain (most) people. 

It wasn’t like there were a lot of people who could top Supergirl anyway, right? Lena was going to accept this with dignity (and maybe bookmark some of these fics, because well, she didn’t have _that_ much dignity). 

**Author's Note:**

> some of the fake fanfics and their excerpts will be inspired by real fanfics/trends in the supercorp fandom (& other f/f ships), while others are just all the ideas I have for fic that I don't have the time to actually do, lol. tho, if ya'll would really like to see some of these fake fics become real fics, I might be convinced ;)
> 
> -
> 
> Also, you can follow me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for updates, requests, etc.


End file.
